


Lost You

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [37]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 8





	Lost You

“Noctis,” you called, a tiny smile on your lips as you gazed upon your brother. The boy’s blue-gray eyes widened as they landed on you and he froze. But only for a second before he crushed you against him.

“(Y/n),” he whispered, forehead resting on your shoulder. Your arms wrapped around his back, rubbing soothing patterns over the fabric of his jacket. His whimpers were barely audible, but you heard them as he said, “I thought … I thought I lost you with Dad…”

“You should know by now, Noct,” you chided. “It takes a lot to take me out of commission.”

Noct’s arms pulled you even closer against him, and you felt your shoulder become damp with his tears. Suddenly, the male shot away from you, drying his eyes before turning to the blond behind him. You hadn’t even realized Prompto had been behind your brother, and you mentally scolded yourself. Of course he would be next to Noct; they were best friends.

Noct took a few steps away from you, and Prompto took the opportunity to crash into you, hugging you so tight that it was like he was trying to fuse his body with yours.

“You’re-You’re really here? You’re here, alive?” his voice was broken as he looked into your eyes. You gave him a gentle smile and a nod. You watched the tears slip from his beautiful eyes. Lifting your hand, you wiped the drops from his cheeks.

“I’m here, Prom,” you whispered. Prompto seemed to stop breathing for a second, and then his lips were on yours. One hand trailed up your back to cradle your head, keeping you against him as the other planted itself on your lower back.

It was like a fire had been lit inside you -- or maybe it had just been rekindled. You had had a thing for the blond boy since you had met him in high school, but had very quickly pushed away the feelings you felt for him, knowing it would never work out. Dating your brother’s best friend? There was  _ no _ way  _ that _ could go wrong…

As his lips covered yours, your fingers weaved into his hair and you sighed against his lips at the feel of the silken strands. You melted against the boy, whining slightly when he pulled away.

“Don’t leave,” he mumbled against your lips, cradling your face in his gloved hands.

“I won’t.”


End file.
